


Insomnia

by kkulhachi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Addiction, Bottom Lee Jooheon, Dom Chae Hyungwon, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Hyungheon, Engaged, Insomniac Lee Jooheon, Light Angst, M/M, Model Chae Hyungwon, Romance, Slight Petplay (?), Smut, Sub Lee Jooheon, Top Chae Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkulhachi/pseuds/kkulhachi
Summary: "Are you tired, honey love?""Never."A story in which Hyungwon is always there for Jooheon.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon
Kudos: 19





	Insomnia

Hyungwon’s eyes fluttered open, looking over to see the empty space next to him, the blankets pushed back and the pillow nearly off the bed. “Honey?” He called out in a low, raspy voice. He sat up slowly, squinting his eyes from the brightness of the rising sun that was peeking annoyingly, yet beautifully through the blinds.

He stood up next, his head perking up at the smell of food that finally reached his nostrils, filling with the smell of bacon - one of his favourite foods.

He stood up and fixed his loose pajama bottoms, tightening the strings that were tied together underneath his stomach. “Poor boy..” He whispered under his breath, sliding his slippers onto his cold feet and going to leave the room, being met with a bright light as soon as the door swung open. He stuck his head out and looked down the hallway, seeing every single light was on.

He peeked in every room even though he knew where his honey boy was, turning off the lights as he trudged through the hall, walking into the living room, and turning off the side table lights and the tv before he finally reached the kitchen. 

He walked in as he brushed his hair back from his forehead, still squinting as his eyes wandered around the room, finding his honey standing at the counter, cleaning up after himself. Hyungwon walked over, making sure to make noise with his steps to avoid scaring his fiancé accidentally.

“Good morning, pretty baby..” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him back slightly against his chest, resting his cheek against the top of his head. “Morning, Hyunggie..” His voice was soft as usual and as sweet as his nickname — honey. It was music to Hyungwon’s ears.. he could never get tired of it.

“How are you, my love?” Hyungwon asked, lifting his head so he could lean over Jooheon’s shoulder instead, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’m good. Are you hungry?” Jooheon raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side, giving Hyungwon a kiss as well. “I am.. It smells amazing in here, angel. It only made my mouth water.” He whispered, watching as Jooheon turned around.

Hyungwon pulled him close, pressing his cheek to Jooheons and giving him a little love nuzzle, causing Jooheon to giggle. “Thank you for cleaning, baby, you know you didn’t have to.” He pulled back to look at Jooheon, lifting his hand to cup his cheek, his thumb grazing over the soft skin.

“You get bored having so much time on your hands when you never sleep.” Jooheon smiled, leaning into his touch, his cheek squishing against his palm. “Let’s go eat, yeah?” Hyungwon murmured, leaning down so he could press his lips to Jooheons, standing up again after giving his other half a good morning kiss as he did every morning. 

They went to the table together after that, sitting down in their respective seats and getting the food onto their plates, taking utensils and setting them down. Hyungwon got up to get juice for Jooheon and coffee for himself, placing the cups next to their dishes.

Hyungwon sat at the table again and got comfortable in his seat, looking across to his baby who sat there, beginning to nibble on his food. Hyungwon felt full from just that sight - sitting and watching him as he ate before Jooheon noticed, whined, and playfully swatted in his direction. “Sorry, honey boy, I just love it when you eat. You’re so cute.” Hyungwon murmured, reaching to have some of his coffee.   
  
Hyungwon reached his hand over the table, resting it in the middle with the palm faced up, grinning as Jooheon took his hand and held it gently. He rubbed his thumb over Jooheons chubby little fingers as he ate, occasionally reaching a hand over to give Jooheon some of his food just because he liked to see him eat so much. It always made him feel at ease and happy to see his baby eating well, it’s all he wanted when it came to mealtime together.

“You know, baby, I had this dream last night.. It was of you.” Hyungwon spoke softly, lifting his head slightly to look at Jooheon, whose cheeks were tinted red as he listened, his dimples sinking in fully as he smiled in reaction to his lover's words. “Was it? Tell me more..” Jooheon said shyly, his head ducking down slightly but his smile still there and extremely obvious. “Mm.. we just went on a peaceful little date… You looked so adorable. Just as you do right now with that fuzzy little head of yours.” Hyungwon murmured, going to take another bite of food. 

Jooheon got up out of his seat and went over to Hyungwon to sit down in his lap. Hyungwon was thin and found Jooheon so very heavy when he sat in his lap but enjoyed every moment of it. Jooheon was always so cuddly and it was something that made Hyungwon fall in love with him, to begin with. His little snuggles are what lured Hyungwon in - but not in a bad way.

“We should go on a date just like the one in my dream.” Hyungwon whispered as he wrapped his arm around Jooheons waist, using the other to continue eating his food and sipping his coffee. “We should.. I would really love that.” Jooheon let out a small giggle as he nodded his head. “But.. you’ve got work today.” Jooheons shoulders suddenly slumped after he spoke. “I wish you didn’t have to work.” He finished, looking at Hyungwon with his signature pout displayed confidently on his lips. “I wish I didn’t have to either. I’d much rather stay at home with my honey.” Hyungwon leaned over, pressing a kiss to Jooheons cheek after licking his lips, moving to peck his lips before he finished his breakfast off, along with his coffee.

“Wanna come to help me get ready?” He asked Jooheon, bringing his hand to brush his fluffy hair from his face so he could get a better look at his eyes. “Yes please.” Jooheon nodded, getting up off of Hyungwons lap and helping him out of his chair, taking his hand to tug the sleepy tall boy to their shared room. They stumbled their way there, Jooheon filled with a little more enthusiasm than Hyungwon - who dreaded every morning he had to leave his little love. “I wonder what I should wear today..” Hyungwon murmured, hinting that he needed help from Jooheon who loved helping him in any situation. “I can pick for you!” Jooheon said excitedly. 

Hyungwon went over to the closet with him, opening it up so Jooheon could look around. He searched around, taking out a white tee that fit Hyungwon perfectly. He also took out a long, dark brown coat that he loved on Hyungwon - it made him look taller. Jooheon laid them on their bed before he went to take out some jeans and socks for Hyungwon, laying them out as well. Hyungwon left in the middle of all that and went to clean up for his day, fixing his shaggy black hair that needed a little bit of a haircut, but he knew Jooheon loved this “mullet” like look on him. He figured he’d keep it if his boy loved it.

He came back to Jooheon who was sitting prettily upon the mattress, waiting for him to get dressed. Jooheon stood up after and went to help Hyungwon with getting dressed as well, tugging his coat closed once it was on before he pulled him in for a proper kiss now that Hyungwon brushed his teeth. “Kiss?” Jooheon asked with a head tilt, smiling as Hyungwon leaned down and their lips connected in a sweet, soft kiss that melted Jooheon to his core. He could feel his heart swelling at the feeling of his other half so close to his body and it felt so good.

Hyungwon pulled away slowly and Jooheon looked up at him, his pout appearing again as their eyes met. “Please stay home with me? I really want to spend today with you..” Jooheon whispered, his hands gripping on either one of Hyungwon’s arms, holding him in place. “Honey.. You know I can’t just decide to stay home whenever I want.. I’ll get in trouble.” Hyungwon spoke calmly to Jooheon as he brought his hands up to cup the boy's face, holding him in place as he went to give him another kiss, his head tilting to the side this time to kiss him deeply. Jooheon’s hands fell slowly as he gripped onto Hyungwon’s jacket on his sides instead, whining into the kiss they were currently sharing together. 

“Please..?” Jooheon gave one last try before giving up, knowing what the answer already was, to begin with. “Listen, baby..” Hyungwon continued to keep his chubby cheeks cupped, brushing his thumbs over his skin. “I have a day off soon, a few days, I think, so we can spend all day together then, okay?” Hyungwon reassured him, to which Jooheon just nodded and went to pull away, sitting on the bed again. “I promise.” Hyungwon turned to him and held a hand up, his pinky sticking up. Jooheon’s mood instantly changed at the sight as he lifted his pinky to meet Hyungwon’s, wrapping his little pinky around the long and thin one. “Pinky promise.” Jooheon moved his hand up so he could press his thumb to Hyungwon’s, which basically meant he was locking in his promise and that Hyungwon couldn’t back down now.

“Pinky promise.” Hyungwon nodded, standing up after their thumbs touched, pulling his hand away from the pinky promise. Jooheon reached to take his hand again, though, holding it instead as he looked up at Hyungwon, tugging him down for another kiss that was rather quick yet sweeter than the one before. “Wanna come with me to the door?” He asked Jooheon, who nodded and stood up, keeping their hands together. Hyungwon led him out of the room and to the door, where he let go of Jooheon’s hand to slide his boots on, making sure they were nice and snug before he turned back to Jooheon, opening his arms up.

Jooheon stepped forward almost automatically and wrapped his arms around Hyungwon’s waist, pressing his cheek to his chest and rubbing against it gently, sniffling a little. Hyungwon held him in place and rubbed his back, letting out a gentle sigh, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Jooheon’s head, his fuzzy hair tickling his lips and the surrounding areas. 

“I’ll see you this evening, okay, baby? If you need to go out, tell me, okay? I just want to make sure where you’re going, just in case.. You know..” Hyungwon murmured, watching as Jooheon pulled back to look at him, giving him a nod. “I love you.” Hyungwon smiled, brushing Jooheon’s hair back to kiss his forehead. “I love you too.” Jooheon moved to hug him once more, giving him a tight squeeze before he pulled back, handing Hyungwon’s keys to him after grabbing them off the hook next to the door.

“Enjoy your day, my love. Don’t forget to eat and shower.” Hyungwon said as he opened the door, stepping out with a smile as he waved to Jooheon who just stood there, waving slightly. Now Jooheon was left on his own, to do whatever he needed to do. He let out a small sigh as he went to lock the door again, walking away after to go back to the kitchen to clean up after their breakfast, doing the dishes and putting them away, then he made himself a cup of chamomile tea in hopes that it would help him become tired enough to finally sleep.

He took his cup and a blanket off the couch before he went out to sit on their balcony, wrapped up in the blanket with the cup of tea resting on his knees. He watched as the sun rose and listened to the lively sounds of the city waking up to begin the day.


End file.
